Wings of the Rainbow!
by FDsecretart
Summary: When a mysterious girl ends up collapsing at Fairy Tail, team Natsu start a new adventure. Zoe is a girl with amnesia who is constantly being targeted by the same villain, she is lucky to still be alive after constant attacks. But what will happen when Natsu is targeted? Some romance, okay an itsy bitsy amount!


**Ah hello my fellow fairy tail lovers! I was thinking about writing my own fanic on my own OC a few months ago, and few days ago, the plot slightly hanged so here I am writing it! huff, I haven't updated my other fairy tail stories for a while, sorry, I'm so busy! in this story there will be some romance! not just actions and stuff!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

**Rainbow Flames!**

**Chapter 1**

**someone's POV!**

I walked through the streets of Magnolia, I felt so weak, people stared at me - the girl with the cloak and creamy cat - I had to reach Fairy Tail, I just had to!"Zoey, you need to rest, you're too weak!" my exceed Skittlez said, I shook my head, as I felt my legs drop.

"Oof!" I fell to the floor but slowly got up again, Skittlez looked at me with a concerned face."I'm fine!"

"No you're not, we've been through so much, and we haven't eaten!" Skittlez looked at me, I frowned.

"I'm so sorry, I just need to get to the guild!" I replied, as Skittlez flew out of my arms."I have to!"

"I know Zoey, but..." Skittlez trailed off.

"But what?" I asked him, showing him a crooked smile.

"...nothing, let's get to Fairy Tail!" Skittlez smiled at me and flew me over the town.

I smiled as the wind hit my face and brushed past me, I haven't felt freedom in a long time! I looked over the town and looked for the biggest building which would be Fairy Tail."There!" I exclaimed, I pointed downwards as we flew downwards. We had a rough landing as Skittlez felt weak, I felt weak, but we were nearly there! I picked up Skittlez and held him in my arms, he had fainted, I chuckled lightly. Before me stood the marvellous building, Fairy Tail, the strongest guild in all of Fiore!

I walked towards the huge doors, and with my might I pushed open the doors, feeling my conciousness fading. Please not now! I took a few steps as I felt myself fall and crash into some tables and chairs...my vision blurred and all I saw was black...

**Fairy Tail no one's POV**

Lucy was sitting with Lisanna and Cana at a table, chatting. Well, Cana was drinking her huge barrel of booze, so you can exclude her from the conversation!"So Lucy, do you have a crush on Natsu?" asked Lisanna, teasingly. It was year X792, after the incident with Tartaros. Lucy's face went red,"no, what makes you..say that?" she babbled, blushing madly.

"It's obvious you do, no wait...you love him!" Cana's voice was slurred and her face was slightly red from the alcohol."I knew it!" exclaimed Lisanna, she smiled at Lucy, was flushed.

"NO! You have it wrong, we're just friends and will always be friends!" Lucy replied.

"Come on Lu, we know the both of you like each other." Levy's voice came into the conversation.

"Yeah, ya do, bunny girl!" Gajeel added, Lucy looked at the people surrounding the table: Gajeel, Levy, Gray, Laxus, Mira, Wendy and Erza."Stop saying that, I don't!" Lucy whined.

"Stop saying that, you're only saying that because you think Natsu likes Lisanna!" Mira chimed.

Lucy was now embarrassed, Lisanna blinked a few times before laughing."Oh come on Lucy! You're too funny! My feelings for Natsu are long gone! And it's obvious how much you mean to Natsu!" she smiled at Lucy."Yeah Lucy, are you that dense?" added Gray.

"Shut up, you're the one to talk, you can't even see that you like Juvia!" Lucy snorted.

"Yeah like hell I do!" Gray replied, laughing. Everyone stared at the ice mage.

"You're luck Juvia is away on a mission, Gray." Erza snapped, Gray froze.

"Yeah..." Gray sighed,"...I do like her..."

"FINALLY!" everyone cheered.

"I do, but don't tell her!" Gay replied.

"We won't, ice prick." Gajeel replied.

"Don't start a fight, boys!" Erza said.

"Juvia is always there for me, I didn't realise how much she meant to me until that thing with face!" Gray replied,"I need to keep smiling, for her."

"Gah, so much mushy mushy, since when are you so cheesy?" Gajeel said.

"We won't tell anyone Gray, just like we won't tell _Natsu_ that _Lucy_ _loves_ him!" Lisanna replied.

"AARGH, how many times to I have to say this? I DON'T LOVE HIM!" Lucy ended up yelling, her face was flushed, as the other guild members stared at her.

"Who doesn't love who?" a voice came up in between the group, Natsu.

"Oh...nothing." Lucy replied, looking at her feet.

Happy snickered,"You know Lucy, Natsu has super hearing."

Lucy's face was as red as Erza's hair."Uh..." she stammered.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard, everyone's face turned to the guilds doors..."Oh Mavis!" Levy cried as Natsu and Lucy dashed towards the fallen figure. Everyone followed behind them."It;s a...child!" exclaimed Levy.

Natsu picked up the child in his arms and a soft creamy-coloured bundle fell to the floor."Oh!" Natsu gasped as he saw it was an exceed."Wendy, come over here!" Lucy called as she picked up the exceed, it started to move.

"Ooow, that hurt Zoey!" moaned the cat as he slowly opened his eyes."EEK!"

"Er, hey cat." Lucy said,"Nice way to greet someone, right, but screaming!" Wendy hurried over and checked the ct over, and saw a few cuts and grazes."So who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Skittlez, and that over there is Zoey." the exceed explained as Wendy healed him.

"This child? How old is she?" Natsu asked, as the group walked over to the infirmary.

"She's...ten." Skittlez replied.

"Oh okay, is she a dragon slayer?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, first generation." Skittlez replied.

"But how's that possible? All the dragons disappeared in X777, it's X792!" Wendy exclaimed,"If she's ten, she was born in X782!"

"I will explain everything to you later." Skittlez replied, as Happy invited him to have some fish."I'm so hungry!"

"Okay, I'm going to get Master Makarov, Natsu, take the girl to the infirmary!" Lucy instructed, walking up to Master's office, followed by Erza.

"Yeah okay." Natsu nodded as he walked off, followed by Wendy.

**Zoey's POV**

****I heard a few voices, where am I? Oh yeah...I'm at Fairy Tail, I collapsed because I felt weak. ARGH, my head hurts like hell, I guess I bashed it on a table! Ouch!"Natsu, she is waking up!" I heard someone say, wait Natsu? he's here? Well I'm safe for now I guess.

"Yeah, good job Wendy!" I heard Natsu say,"You healed her!" Wendy is here too, oh great! I feel better now, I still feel weak, but I'm okay, I'm just hungry. Slowly, I opened my eyes, my vision was blurry, but soon cleared up. Before me stood Wendy, she had short, blue, cropped hair and next to her was Natsu, his rosy pink hair stood out the most."Are you okay, Zoey?" Wendy asked me, I nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Good to know, kid." Natsu said. He smiled at me and he smiled back.

"Natsuuuuuu!" I heard someone call, suddenly a blue cat flew in and landed on Natsu's head...suddenly I realised something.

"Zoey, I'm going to ask Mirajane tl fix you up a meal! Okay?" Wendy said, as she walked out.

"WAIT! Where's Skittlez? Is he okay?" I asked, panic ran through me, where was he? I was worried about him.

"Calm down Zoe, he's fine, right Happy?" Natsu said, as I sat up.

"Aye sir!" replied the blue exceed.

"okay." I calmed down, I'm glad he is okay!

"Is it okay if I call you 'Zoe?' It suits your red and blue hair." Natsu said, his cheeks were tinted a light shade of pink, what's wrong with him?

"uh..yeah okay..." I stuttered.

Suddenly the doors opened and in came a blonde haired female, a short old man and red haired female."Hello child!" the old man sat on the bed, whilst the two women stood beside him."I am Master Makarov Dreyar, and welcome to Fairy Tail!" he said.

"I am Zoey, master." I replied,"and thanks."

"hey, I'm Lucy and this is Erza." The blonde girl added, pointing to the red head.

"Hello, Zoey, nice to meet you!" Erza shook my hand, she shook it so hard!

"nice to meet you too." I replied.

"Now child, judging from the information you cat has told me, ypu have had a rough past and have faced a lot of danger." he began as I nodded."Can you tell me exactly what happened?" he asked.

I sighed,"I'm sorry master, I can't, I have amnesia and can't remember anything except from a few days ago. All I remember is Skittlez." I closed my eyes as a few tears ran down my cheek...

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>hello again! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please stick with me! Im not in the mood right now, its like my tenth time rewriting this, so its shitty, my laptop kept going fucked everytime I saved this chapter, so I had to rewrite it like 10 times! so here I am writing this on my tablet.<strong>

**please leave a review and constructive criticism is always welcome!**


End file.
